The Day They Left
by khatzdaax3
Summary: Final chapter up! What Happens when the aliens in Saionji household leave?  Miyu has to leave too.what happens to Kanata and Miyu then...? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: The day they left.

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: What happens when Ruu and Wanya leaves.

* * *

_Miyu_-

She knew the day was coming, so when it came, panic engulfed her as she realised that she is going to be all alone again. A year had passed and she had gotten used to taking care of the baby, Ruu , like her own, playing with Ruu , disciplining him when needed , just like a real mother would. And not forgetting the talking alien cat, Wanya, whom she sometimes pushes her chores to.

14 year old, Miyu Kozuki then got the news that they had to leave. Suppressing all the pain inside her heart, she put on a brave front and bade the two alien's goodbye. Their spaceship had left and so had all the colours of her life she thought.

But wait, there was 14 year old Kanata Saionji, whom she had also shared her happiness, sadness and life with, staying in his house with Ruu and Wanya for the past one year. Soon that would change too, as she was to leave with her parents back to her old house as they were coming back from America in two days time.

The thought of her going back to the times where her parents left her all alone at home when they were busy with NASA training was making her sick. They could not even spend her birthday with her as they were too busy. She was alone most of the times. Brushing the thoughts aside, she magnified her memory to a particular brunette with amber eyes.

She was falling for him and she knew it. But she dare not admit it, given her stubborn nature. But today, she could not help but think whether he had felt the same. She badly wanted to know that when she leaves she will not be lonely again.

She wanted someone for her, to care for her, to love her, to cheer her up, to fight with her and then apologise to her, to assure her that there is someone to think and remember her when she returns home. And she knew, only Kanata Saionji could do it.

"I need to know" , she whispered to herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Kanata_-

When they left, Kanata Saionji knew that life was to return to normal. Although he had shown no difference on the outside, even a unaffectionate guy like Kanata, was feeling upset in the heart as he had gotten used to pampering Ruu like his own and having Wanya in the household made the house which was once empty and quiet, lively. Ruu had filled up the void space in the heart of his and so did Wanya and Miyu.

At the thought of Miyu, he could only think of how is she going to manage the sudden emptiness not only in the house but at heart. Being a very emotional person, the emerald eyed blonde is sure to bottle everything up and not speak about it.

Although he wanted to do something about it, he did not want to show that he cared.

"ah..whatever", was all he could say although his heart was thinking of the opposite.

* * *

Hey everyone!

this is my first fanfic.

Please read and review.

criticism welcomed! =)

-khatzdaax3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: The day they left. (Chapter 2-The dinner)

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: What happens when Ruu and Wanya leaves.

* * *

The next day, everybody at school gave a farewell party for Miyu. There were tears but laughter had overshadowed all the sadness. Santa had given one of his rare Tofu-Man movies to Miyu. Nanami and Aya bought her a dress to wear. Christine had bought a pearl bracelet and Nozomu gave a bouquet of roses. Everyone had given gifts except for Kanata.

But, Miyu did not expect a gift from Kanata. She wanted something else, more like an answer.

_Miyu-_

Miyu has reached home without Kanata after school as Kanata had offered to cook dinner for Miyu, which Miyu actually declined but Kanata made her agree after much persuasion.

"I won't take too long as I would not be buying too many things, don't dream of a big feast." She could remember Kanata saying to which Miyu replied,

"Don't worry, I won't dream, you IDIOT!"

She was angry as to why Kanata had to put her down when she was feeling pretty lousy.

Miyu stayed in her room and she could not think straight. Kanata who was already home then was preparing dinner. The emerald eyed blonde was supposed to be packing her bags. She looked around the room and sighed as it would be the last day she would be staying there.

"Gonna take a while till I get used to my old home", Miyu talked to herself. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes but she did not let them do its job.

She was obviously missing the baby, the laughter, the sadness in the baby's face when she and Kanata fought, the screams of the baby when he cries and of course Wanya.

"All of that is the past now", she thought as a tear streamed down her cheek even though she tried hard to control it from coming down.

'But what about Kanata?' her mind started questioning her.

Miyu kept silent for a few seconds.

"And what about him?" she asked back.

'Will he also be your past or will he be your present and future?' her mind countered back.

Still angry from Kanata putting her down, she replied back, "He will also be my past! That JERK, IDIOT, ARROGANT, STUPID GUY!..."

"But..."

'But what?...' her mind asked.

"But I wish...I wish that, Kanata will be with me all the time like he is now...to relieve me from this...from this loneliness...but...it can't happen can it?" Miyu did not realise that tears were coming from her eyes.

To that, her mind could only answer, 'Why can't it happen?' till the voice in her mind faded.

Miyu snapped out of her thoughts, wiped her tears which she wondered why had it come down for a guy who was rude, inconsiderate to her, maybe because...The knock on her room door jolted her back to reality.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Kanata-_

Kanata came home to be welcomed by an empty and quiet house.

"The house used to be so much livelier...but that's all in the past isn't it?"

Seeing Miyu's shoes parked neatly at the side of the corridor, he assumed Miyu was home and in the room.

"I'm home!" Kanata shouted to inform Miyu. He changed and started preparing dinner.

'I bought quite a number of things', he thought to himself mentally slapping himself as to why he had said to Miyu he was not buying much but ended up doing the opposite. He was preparing a pumpkin dish and remembered the time he and Miyu did a pumpkin dish together.

The word 'together' kept appearing again and again in his mind.

"There won't be any 'together' anymore, after Miyu leaves too...no more walking or more like running to school together, no more going home together, no more having dinner together and most importantly no more arguing and bickering together.

"Just like old times right?" he tried to satisfy himself but deep inside he could digest the answer at all.

He was snapped back to reality by the sound of hot boiling soup spilling on the stove. He quickly erased all thoughts of a particular emerald eyed blonde and switched off the fire. Around an hour or so, he had prepared all the dishes he intended to do. He moved it to the table. Then he had an idea. He had a quick change in plans.

"All done...ah, better call Miyu out."

_Normal conversation-_

Kanata went to her door and knocked it slowly but firmly, trying not to think of the truth that this will probably be the last time he will be knocking on her door like that. Miyu came out and her eyes were quite red. Kanata saw it but did not probe further as he knew the reason to her bloodshot eyes.

To break the silence, the-everything-is-all-right-I-am-always-happy Miyu asked, "So...dinner is ready I suppose", and forced a strained smile. Just then she realised that she and Kanata were going to have dinner alone. They never had dinner alone when Ruu and Wanya were with them except for the first day she was there. Then suddenly, Kanata moved behind the unsuspecting blonde and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, a bit jumpy.

"sshhhh...", was all he answered.

Even he did know why he was doing all these. First, the big dinner and now this.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and the closeness made her shudder.

"Keep quiet and just follow my movement." he whispered on her ear. Miyu just nodded her head and then she could feel herself being guided. They stopped at one point.

"I wanted to give you a proper farewell since it is your last day here." , he wanted to sound like he did not care but Miyu could sense a tinge of care and concern in his voice. He removed his hands from her eyes. Miyu could not believe her eyes. The table was laid near the porch (the place where Miyu/Kanata sits and watches the moon). There were candles on the table brightening up the place and surprisingly there was quite a spread. She did not know Kanata was so...romantic.

"ROMANTIC?, what am I thinking?, it's just a farewell dinner...although this is romantic...here I go again! SHUT UP MIYU!" Miyu mentally slapped herself.

"Remember, this is just a farewell dinner...", Kanata said as though he had just read her mind.

"Of course, yea what could it be?" the blonde answered back frowning.

They both took a seat and then Kanata started talking.

"I know this is your last day here, so just wanted to make this dinner a memorable one for you..."

Miyu went speechless.

'This guy can be so different at times, one moment he can arrogant and cocky, teasing me and making me fume but another time he can be so caring, making me go speechless. Does he care for me or not?'

'Just can't understand him...'

"Let's dig in then", Kanata's voice brought her back to reality. They ate mostly in silence occasionally Kanata bringing up a topic to talk about. They finished dinner and Kanata kindly cleared everything, while Miyu just sat there.

"Oi, Miyu, it's getting cold, let's go inside", the brunette informed Miyu. Miyu just nodded and walked past Kanata, she looking all listless. Not till a firm grip grabbed her hand as she walked past, did she spring back to reality. She came to a halt.

'Kanata, what are you doing?' was all she could think of but she could not say it out.

"Miyu...if you want to let it all out, just do it, don't keep it inside", he said with his face down, his brunette fringe covering his eyes, hiding all display of emotions in his eyes. The sentence was enough to break her facade.

* * *

R & R please. =)

its longer but i hope its better hehe!

-khatzdaax3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: The day they left. (Chapter 3-The Gift)

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: What happens when Ruu and Wanya leaves.

* * *

Miyu started to tremble with tears already streaming out of her eyes. Her brave facade was broken. And then without warning she swiftly turned and buried her face in his chest area.

"Miyu..." was what Kanata could say as he saw the emerald eyed blonde crying bitterly. He quickly wrapped his hand around her back and patted her in comfort.

"Kanata, thank you so much for making me feel less lonely for the past one year. This year has been one of the best years in my life. I had so much fun. Thanks for caring for me even though you don't show it most of the time. I have gotten used to having company that now I feel so scared to going back to being lonely. Even when Ruu and Wanya have left, I was not afraid as I still had you and my friends but now... ", she said and cried even more.

Kanata had to say it. It was now or never. Kanata slowly moved his hands to her shoulders. He pushed her gently away from his shirt, his shirt now wet near the chest area because of Miyu's tears.

"Miyu, even when you leave the city, don't you ever think that you will ever be lonely as there will be people who will always remember and think of you" , he said as calm as possible.

"And who is this 'people'?" Miyu asked stopping her tears.

"Of course it is your friends but I don't know whether your friends will remember you but I know there will be a person who will always remember you as a klutz and a loser", Kanata smirked and said slowly as his voice went soft gradually. Miyu just closed her eyes to allow the abruptly stopped tears to fall from her eyes to her cheeks and let out a small smile.

"Thanks...I really needed that now..." she said opening her eyes, feeling a tinge of happiness.

Miyu went walking back to her room, Kanata just looking at her go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miyu-

The moon was up and Miyu had already finished packing her bags but she could not sleep. She still had an unanswered question in her mind. She decided, she went out in the hopes that the brunette boy will not be sleeping yet. And she thanked god when she saw him sitting there starring at the moon. A smile crept on her face as she saw his peaceful facade. She went to sit next to him and did what he was doing.

"Not sleepy yet?" the blonde asked to which the brunette answered with a nod.

"Guess this will be the last time I will be looking up at the moon like that with you..." she said with a small smile.

"Yea maybe..." he answered with no emotions shown.

She remembered what she was here for and started.

"Will you miss me when I am gone?" she supplied full of hope, typical of Miyu.

"Nope..." was what he answered.

_'And what made you think he will Miyu...'_

Just keeping the smile on her face, she asked,

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes" he said.

Her tears had to do its job. She did not want ask any further, she just shouted out some words without thinking.

"You know what, you may not miss me but I will miss you because I LOVE YOU!" she shouted. Realising what she had said she covered her mouth and dashed away from his sight, still crying.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kanata-

Could not sleep. I really wanted to tell her how he felt but being the man he could not say it out loud. I did not want to be rejected in case she did not like me. So, I went to sit and stare at the moon which never fails to bring me peace. When I saw the moon, I changed my mind and just wanted to tell her how I feel. I was praying hard that she would come and sit and tell me she loves me so that I could say it too. And when I saw her approaching, I could not help feel happy in the inside but I did not show it outside. She sat beside me and saw the moon. She told me that this was probably be the last time she would be looking at the moon with me.

I just nodded my head without showing any emotion. And then she asked me a question which had an obvious answer. But I could not say it, I had to say a no. And when she asked whether it was the truth I could not help but say yes. And then she started shouting how she really felt. Those three words in the end ringed in my head like a siren. She covered her mouth and still crying, she ran away. And that's when I felt stupid for not telling the truth.

_'I LOVE YOU!'_

And of course at that point I threw my pride to the side, I just wanted to tell her how I really felt. I ran after her not wanting to lose her.

Normal-

She came to a halt at the living room. It was quite dark, the only source of light was the moon, but she did not care about the darkness. She could not run and cry at the same time. She needed to breathe. She panted and wiped off all her tears which came down from her eyes continuously. It was of no use. No matter how much she wiped, it still came down.

And there came a voice,

"Miyu!"

She did not want to look at him, not when she had just confessed to him. She was scared of being rejected.

"Just go away Kanata..."

"Nope not until I said my piece..." he said.

She turned and said,

"Fine, just say that you don't feel the same way I feel fo-"she could not finish her sentence as Kanata suddenly grabbed her hand pulling her to him and pressing his lips against hers. Miyu squeaked in utter surprise but after that she closed her eyes and did not show any signs of protest. She moved her hands to his auburn hair and he encircling his arms around her waist pulling her closer. After a minute they let go. Miyu gave Kanata a tight hug. Still hugging, Kanata said

"I'm sorry for saying all those words I said. I won't miss you because you are always in my mind and I am always thinking about you and I know one day you will come back here even if you leave."

"But, Kanata, I do not want to leave, not now" Miyu said with tears in her eyes.

"Look here Miyu...Whatever happens I will always be thinking of you and I promise I will wait for you" Kanata said whispering and burying his head in her golden tresses.

"Thanks Kanata, I will surely come back..." Miyu said with a smile and hugged him more tightly. They were in that position until,

"Say Miyu can we go and sleep now, I am really sleepy..." Kanata said with a yawn.

"Baka!"

She withdrew and hit him playfully on the arm. As she went back to her room, Kanata walking beside her, pecked her cheeks with a goodnight kiss and hurriedly went back to his room. Miyu touched the area of contact and smiled. Both of them slept peacefully after that.

Miyu went back home the next day with her parents with a smile on her face. there was still their normal bickering but except for some sadness at heart, there were no tears.

_'I love you Kanata' _Miyu thought in her heart.

_'I love you too' _Kanata replied back in his mind.

And so every holiday Miyu comes back to Heiomachi with an excuse of visiting her friends but her real reason is to see the person she loves. Kanata...

* * *

How was it?

i hope its good!

kindly *press the blue button below* & review! ^^

thank u for reading! =)

-khatzdaax3


End file.
